All Trans Go to Heaven
by RedDestiny123
Summary: Adam pays Becky a visit. One-shot unless people want more. :3


**AN: Beckdam is just… jfc. I don't know much about the Bible, being Atheist and all, so I'm sorry if I messed up Heaven or anything like this. This is based on the premise of All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 if you couldn't at least tell from the title. Enjoy!**

"Amen."

Becky had been praying more than usual, as if that were possible. But with the way everything turned out with Adam, she could've sworn that there was something, someway, that she could bring him back.

_The Lord hasn't let me down yet!_ She laughed solemnly at the memory while playing with her hands pathetically.

She'd tried moving on, but no one had ever been as good as Adam. No one. Every day, she'd survey the halls, her classes, everywhere she could to find someone would could live up to the expectations that she'd now set. There wasn't anyone who was even close.

Curled up in a ball, the blonde rested her chin on her kneecaps until she heard the wind howling and whistling. "Goodness, I thought I'd shut that window." Walking over to the window, she found out she was right. It was closed solid. But when she turned back around, she saw Adam lounging on her bed as if it were nothing. "Adam!" she exclaimed, not even thinking about her parents. Who gave a damn about them? She'd even _thought_ the word damn… She'd have to pray for forgiveness later. Running over to her bed, she wrapped her arms around him tightly. "How're you here?" she demanded in her usual perky voice.

"I don't… I don't know, to be honest. Well, I do. But I don't think you'd approve. I know how much you care about our Lord and savior and me deceiving Him wouldn't make you happy."

"I don't care!" she continued on. "Tell me!" She was more than eager to know how in the heck he'd gotten back to Earth from Heaven. "My goodness, they cleaned up your bruises and scars and everything."

"Yeah. The angels are pretty good about that stuff," he said in a light tone and a laugh to go along with it as he pulled up his sleeve to reveal a single bracelet that was latched to his wrist tightly. It was studded; the kind you'd find at Hot Topic.

"What's that?"

"It's something I convinced God to give me because I told Him I had some unfinished business to do. And that was you." Becky gave a look of alarm and Adam immediately shook his head. "Not like that!" he assured quickly. "Though I do want to show you something…" he told her as he pulled his shirt over his head. There wasn't a vest, there weren't wrappings. He had a flat chest. And then he began to undo his pants. He saw the way Becky froze and took her hand. "Just let me show you, okay?" he whispered as he pulled down his jeans and boxers to reveal a penis. "He understood me. He knew what I was and He gave me everything I could've ever wanted."

Becky squealed with excitement, hugging Adam close once again, regardless of the fact that he was half-naked. She didn't care. Though she pulled away with a curious expression. "What's the bracelet for? I mean, what's it do?"

"It kind of… brings you back to Earth and gives you a human form. If I were to take it off, I'd be an angel and invisible. Lemme show you," he offered, unclipping the bracelet and managing to remove it, his figure fading. Becky gasped, though Adam laughed before securing the bracelet back on. "See, I'm here. Just here as a spirit."

Becky felt tears begin to fill her eyes as she thought about what this could mean. "So you can… You can visit me? Come to me?"

Adam answered with a nod. "Every time I finish my duty upstairs, showing that I do have the trustworthy soul of a spirit, they can reward me with anything I like. This is what I'll ask for."

Becky kept Adam close to her, licking her lips before pressing a passionate kiss to the boy that was in her bedroom when he wasn't supposed to be. Even if he was an angel.

"One downside," he began. The blonde tilted her head to the side in curiosity and somewhat disappointment when Adam pulled away and caressed her cheek. "Every time I leave, you'll wake up and think of it as a dream."

Becky gave a frown at that statement, though thanks to his warning, she knew it was true. Every visit was real. "But I'll still remember it, even if my mind registers it as a dream?" she asked for confirmation.

"Right. I'll pay you visits every chance I get. And maybe, someday, we can take it to the _next level._ I can wait. Forever, obviously. Because I want you to love it as much as I will. And now that I have the right…" he paused for a moment before continuing, "…_parts,_ we can do this."

Becky grinned and nodded. She'd known from the beginning that he'd wait, but hearing him actually say it was something that gave her reassurance and made her feel magnificent. She knew she'd have to write down every dream she had. Especially this one when he revealed the truth about the fact that her brain wouldn't accept all this as a reality.

Adam's bracelet began to glow and he let out a sad sigh, pressing another kiss to her lips. "I've gotta go. But I'll be back. Wait for me?"

"Always."

When Becky 'awoke' from her 'dream,' she immediately went to her diary to write down everything that had happened, everything that Adam had informed her of. She couldn't forget it and she wouldn't allow her mind to let it slip. She loved Adam and would never move on. Especially now that she knew that she could see him whenever he could possibly get his butt down to Earth.

_The Lord hasn't let me down yet._


End file.
